


无念

by bester



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bester/pseuds/bester
Summary: 他们说内马尔变了。
Relationships: Neymar/Lionel Messi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	无念

“内，你变了。”坐在草坪上热身的年轻巴西人。闪着光的棕黑色眼眸中有瞬间的惊讶，转而化成喜悦，他起身，笑着拥抱我。初次与内马尔达席尔瓦，于13年这位新星从桑托斯转会至西班牙豪门的那个盛夏。我被报社送到诺坎普球馆，对他进行专访。

被打扫一尘不染的更衣室——保洁人员用属于自己的方式欢迎这位年轻人。我看到我们的红蓝十一号，死死攥紧手中的新球衣，小声嘟囔着什么。那双纯洁，藏匿着黑曜石的双眼，紧盯前方，几乎是狂热般，试图要穿透一层厚金属。我不惊讶，每位虔诚的信徒，看见上帝时，亦是如此。何况，那可是千万球迷的上帝呢。就在他尝试伸手打开面前的衣柜那瞬间，我不由得敲敲门，以尴尬地咳嗽去打扰他，“嘿，兄弟，欢迎来到西班牙。”我窘迫地笑了笑，面部像丧尸般僵硬。可这位南美足球先生却无动于衷，顺着动作关上那扇铁柜，将球衣挂在专属于“内马尔”的新柜里，细细抚平其上的每一条褶皱，最后才满意地转身，露出他招牌阳光笑容。

更衣室的光线太刺眼了，目光却情不自禁地朝他望去。要是称其是巴西女神最完美的雕琢品，我想，内马尔达席尔瓦不愧于这个称号。高原孕育出一位年轻又俊朗的足球先生，南美人粗犷的面部线条一笔一划刻在健康的小麦色皮肤上，鼻梁高挺，黑粗的浓眉下，一双黝黑眼眸总是含笑。拿到他青年时期的照片对比，只能感叹时光荏苒。那位少年褪去青涩，变得成熟。

还有一些不为知的东西，也随之改变。

“小伙子，采访里你提及里奥梅西的次数过于频繁了，”我出于好心，提醒他，“今天报纸上是’巴西新星着陆巴塞罗那’而不是一位小粉丝吹捧自己着迷多年的偶像。”“不，你错了。”他收敛起微笑，一派严肃地纠正我，

“不是偶像，是上帝。”

人们说内马尔变了。说他不再贪于巴塞罗那辅助梅西，说他为了球王这称呼，竟不念昔日友情，说他只是只被父亲操纵的傀儡。人们说，内马尔不再是那位满面笑容的巴西人，他变得贪婪，自私。

往往流言蜚语最伤害的，便是他们所议论的中心。

“任他们说去，”他笑道，“我没有变，没有人可以代替巴西的内马尔。”我明白的。内马尔达席尔瓦内心那人的位置也从未变过。

欢呼声震耳欲聋，我夺过身旁高兴地拥成一团的摄像师肩上的相机，找回记录让我双眼为之眩晕的一幕。里奥梅西又一次展现球王风采，一连突破两人，大脚抽射，皮革皮球划过迷人的弧线，冲进对方大门。阿根廷人笑着跑出禁区，伸出食指，抬头望天，潘帕斯雄鹰展开双臂，任诺坎普的光芒集于他一身，就像上帝那样，接受所有巴萨球迷的顶礼膜拜。红蓝十一号随之从他身后窜出，扑倒微微露出酒窝的红蓝十号。镜头下，两人躺在被吼声震动的青茵草秆上，内马尔汗涔涔的手臂紧紧搂住身下人的脖颈，甚至能看清楚他因灯光发亮，变成蜜色的皮肤下怒狰的血管，如虬曲的蟒蛇，蜿蜒至整只手臂。他们球衣早已湿透，黏在一起，相互摩擦着——上面还有内马尔跃起时带起的几块泥土。巴西人小心翼翼，捧起手中长着深棕色茸发的头颅，吻下去。我看到，深色而颤抖的两片唇，轻轻在一只发红的耳朵上印下。似蜻蜓点水的动作，却掀起我心中的波澜。犹豫一会，按下删除键，我回过神，场上，梅西被队友们扶起，但内马尔依旧深拥他。灯光灼热又刺眼。

内马尔达席尔瓦一直是如此耀眼——直到他遇到了里奥梅西。满腔热血与激情的年轻人啊，是如何收起自己即将纵情展现自我的冲劲，放弃能属于自己的万丈金光，去衬托另一个太阳？

“伙计，能不能证明自己，就看你今晚表现的如何了。可不要像他们说的那样，是个软蛋。”他稳稳接住我无力的肘击，顺势倒在草坪下，“当然了，再不上场，我就要腐烂在冷板凳上了。”内马尔伸手捋捋他灰白的头发——这位小伙总喜欢将它们染成各种颜色 。“这也意味着，你要和他们敌对了。”“我明白，签下合同那刻就明白。该来的还是要来的，与其讨论老东家有多么强大，还不如多进几个球。”内马尔的笑容渐渐消失，无影无踪，语气里也没有往常的自信。

要敌对的，可是巴塞罗那。还有那位足球先生。今晚的球赛，绝不如他说的那么轻松，我发誓。

夕阳飘向远处，天幕缓缓吐出黑云，几粒星稀稀疏疏。王子公园，从来没有黑夜。

球迷们涌入球馆，连场上的每一棵草都准备浴血奋战。红蓝条纹与深蓝将球馆强行切半，人潮汹涌，忠实粉丝开始集体高歌，两队水火不容，其中还有不太悦耳的争吵声。当然，更衣室的隔音效果在此非常有作用。“内，准备好了吗？”我递过运动饮料，低头看他系鞋带。“当然，我一辈子从来没这么紧张过。”他似乎不愿意多说几句话，双唇抿成一条线，迈开双腿离开更衣室。球员通道逐渐昏暗，内马尔深吸一口气，背影随他的动作缩成一个点，走向新一年欧洲冠军杯冠军的诞生之夜。

若能想到情况会转变成如此，王子公园的首脑绝不会要求十号防守十号。

里奥梅西朝内马尔达席尔瓦怒吼几句，两人争执不断，场上顿时充满嘘声。巴黎十号推倒面前准备离开的红蓝十号，不顾队友阻拦，揪起他。我想不到他下一步要做出什么可怕的举动，正在前一分钟，他绊倒了正战术运球的昔日队友。“我受够你了。”看着内马尔满犯离场，梅西的话语却格外清晰。

没有批准，我毅然离开媒体工作区，小步奔跑至巴黎圣日耳曼更衣室。拜托，千万要呆在那，内。我内心默默祈祷，推开门，看到赤裸上半身的男人，终于松了一口气。

“他要我证明自己。”“他说我被名誉与金钱冲昏头脑。”“他说他受够我了。”内马尔达席尔瓦掩面痛哭，眼泪混杂汗液流下，“我只是…我…”他双眼噙泪，失色的双唇嗫嚅着，“我没有故意去绊倒他。我几乎控制不住双手，想要去拥抱他。”“操，”抹去泪水，他转身，换上干净的球衣。太多的痛苦从曾经有灿烂星辰的栗色眼眸漾出，淡色的唇又被他用力咬着，我怀疑他的牙齿要扎入那片柔软，浓稠猩红会缓缓流出。

“你爱他，我明白。”此刻我恨不得用胶纸一圈一圈地封上嘴巴，居然在这场合说那种话。内马尔张口，想说几句话，仅仅几词却卡在咽喉里。沈默后，他抬头，凝视暗色墙壁上，液晶电视机中奔跑的球员。他的视线，从未离开过他。

突然，一阵欢呼和哀嚎从门外爆发出。巴黎球迷们开始哭泣，尖叫，相拥。他们唱着队歌，直至哨声刺破球场的空气，更为响亮的怒吼声一波又一波。我捂住嘴巴，屏幕中，路易斯苏亚雷斯掩面，而里奥梅西始终背对镜头，插着腰，向远处眺望。

他瘫坐在长椅上，闭眼，“愿上帝保佑梅西。”我不明白，他是如何忍着胸腔的疼痛和胃液翻滚的痛楚，掐住下颚发声，说出这句满含心血的话语。

我惊讶的发现，敞开的衣柜角落处，整齐叠放着两件不内马尔达席尔瓦的球衣。黑色马克笔迹印在红蓝色布料上，刺痛我的双眼。我无法呼吸，仿佛置于深海中，眼前一片黑暗。巴塞罗那队十号球衣上写着，

“愿上帝保佑你，我的挚友。”

衣角处还有不起眼的一串名字，是里奥梅西。

看哪，上帝仁慈，怜悯众生，却将人间苦难赐予这位巴西人。 

采访结束后，我的手稿只写上一段对话。

“面对球迷们的谩骂，你该如何回应？”“我不在乎。”他早已听腻了关于自己转会的各种评价，喉头滚动几下，出声，“足坛上，里奥梅西还在跑动，不是吗？”那双眼睛包含太多感情，我没有勇气去直视，低头盯着鞋尖。许久后，他清清嗓子，“我不在乎，只要他还在，我依旧能站在他行走过的每一寸土地，追随他。所以，我不在乎。”他亲吻自己的手指，在胸口上画十字。

“愿上帝保佑梅西。”内马尔达席尔瓦缓缓念出。很轻，很轻。

直到最后，我也没有将对话中的文字用笔记本敲打。那份手稿在火光中燃成灰烬，被冲进下水道，糊乱一团。这份情，只有他一个人知道就足够了。我点起一根万宝路香烟，深深吸一口，盯着报纸上手捧奖杯开怀大笑的巴黎十号，没有说话。


End file.
